Disney Sing A Long: Twilight
by Hypnotized.By.Golden.Eyes
Summary: The best and, possibly, the worst moments from The Twilight Saga are being retold in the form of those classic Disney songs we all know and love.
1. Part of Your World

From Twilight to Breaking Dawn, from unfortunate baseball games to happy weddings, from humans to vampires to werewolves to half-breeds, I have been challenged (by a friend of mine) to write chapters/scenes/converations from The Twilight Saga in the form of Disney songs. It sounded kinda fun, so....

**If you don't have the songs the best place to go is probably YouTube. (And, yes, it's better to listen to the songs while you read. It's more fun!)**

* * *

**.:Twilight - the chapter titled _Theory_, where Edward and Bella are heading home from Port Angeles:. **

**_Song: Part of Your World - The Little Mermaid _**

* * *

Edward:

Look at her face

Isn't it sweet?

Wouldn't you think I would let this girl be?

Wouldn't you think I would go…far away…so she can't get hurt by me

Bella:

Look at his eyes

Guarded and cold

How many secrets can one person hold?

He opens his mouth to speak…great, he wants my theory

Edward:

"I have answered all your questions

Now it's time you answered some of mine."

Bella:

"You want the truth?

You may not like it"

Edward:

"I don't care.

I want to know."

Bella:

"All right fine…

It started Saturday…at the beach

I took a walk, a walk with a friend

And he told me some legends of…"

Edward:

"Some legends of what?"

Bella:

"Um, his tribe.

He was only trying to scare me, I think.

He didn't think I'd take it seriously,

Especially when he told me one about…"

Edward:

"One about what?"

Bella:

"Vampires…"

I watched him close

As his body froze

His knuckles tightened and his anger showed

And suddenly

I was worrying

If I shouldn't have said anything

Edward:

"And you immediately thought of me, is that what you did?"

Bella:

"No, I went home to do some research on the internet.

It didn't go well. It was no help. It was all silly, really.

And it was then,

I decided,

That I didn't care…"

Edward:

"You don't care that I'm a monster?

I'm not human, some things should repulse you.

Like what's my diet-"

Bella:

"Jacob said that…you only hunt…

Animals…"

Edward:

"Be rational…

Though I would love, love to have you believe that didn't make me dangerous.

You need to see…

That you shouldn't be…

Involved in my…world."

* * *

**How was it? You'll review and tell me, yes? And if you have any Twilight Saga moments, or Disney song requests, then I'll take those, too.**


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Thanks for the much appreciated feedback, reviewers! x3 And all the requests are being worked on (or done, in this chapter's case). **

Suggestion: For those who are looking the songs up on YouTube (or anywhere :P), I've noticed it's a lot better to find the soundtrack version of the song (type in 'soundtrack version'). Because, if you're like me, the background noises in the movie during the song scene might distract you while you're reading/singing (or they might throw off the mood).

* * *

**.:Twilight/Midnight Sun - The Cullen's meeting after the van incident:.**

**_Song: I Won't Say I'm In Love ~ Herculese (Soundtrack version would be best) _**

* * *

Edward:

I've always had rotten judgment

I can't decide what's wrong or right

No human's worth such aggravation…

But Bella's different,

And I don't understand it!

Rosalie: 

You have got to be kidding!

I cannot believe my eyes

Jasper: 

I'm shocked at what you're feeling

Carlisle:

Well this is quite a surprise

Alice:

Edward, I can see it

You're falling deep in love

And there's no going back

Edward:

Nooo---

This can't

Be real

It's impossible

Esme:

This is good

Edward:

It's bad

Alice:

Don't deny what you can't control

Emmett: 

It's new, I'll say

I always thought he was gay

-

-

-

Rosalie:

The life we have created here

You've destroyed for that nuisance

Edward:

I did try to keep my distance...

But not being near her makes me anxious

Alice:

See--? I knew it

It's too late to leave her now

I know you think you ought to

But that's not how it's going down

Emmett:

Step up like a man

We can see how bad that you

Want

Jasper: 

Want

Emmett, Jasper, Alice:

Want her around...

Edward:

Nooo---

Alice:

There are only

Two ways

That this will play out

Carlisle:

It's risky

Rosalie:

It's wrong

Esme:

But he's finally found love

Edward:

These thoughts

Can't stay

This is completely wrong...

_Rosalie:_

_(If you slip up…)_

_Emmett & Jasper:_

_(Tough luck)_

_Esme & Carlisle:_

_(Don't give up)_

Edward:

You're all insane

I can't stay here

_Alice & Esme:_

_(Edward, please don't go!)_

Edward:

I won't stick around

If I'll only steal her soul

Alice:

Edward, don't you see

It's what's meant to be

Edward:

Oooohh--

I can't give up...

Because I admit that it's...love...

* * *

**How was that for a second song? Hmmm? **

**Next: I'll Make A Man Out Of You - Mulan (Have any idea what TwiMoment it will be about?)**


	3. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

**.:Eclipse - Jasper teaching his mad skills:.**

**_Song: I'll Make A Man Out Of You - Mulan_**

* * *

Jasper:

Let's get down to business

We have a lot…to get done

Why did they send me werewolves

When I asked...for none?

This is the strangest alliance I've ever had

I never thought I'd see the day.

All I know is...they had better...not get in my way

/

A newborn's fighting style...is much...like Emmett's

Just follow these instructions...and we are sure...to win it

Don't go head on, don't go straight for the kill

They're expecting that from you

Unpredictability...is the best...tactic to use

/

Alice: 

I'm never going to be caught.

Rosalie: 

This is going to be easy.

Emmett: 

Why did I have to lose to him in front of everyone?

Edward: 

Those newborns don't stand a chance.

Bella: 

I can't believe this is happening!

Jacob: 

Man I really wish that I could show them how it's done.

_(Be a vamp)_

Jasper:

Never underestimate the enemy

You must keep moving, don't let them attack

Once their arms wrap around you

there is no escape, so don't give them that chance.

/

Time is almost up

Soon the newborns...will arrive

Remember what I've taught you, we have got...to survive

We're a strong, close, gifted bunch

Our opponents haven't got a clue

And now…I've completed…training you

_(Be a vamp)_

Don't worry, Bella, you have nothing to fear

I taught them everything they need to know

You'll have Edward with you always

And before you know it we will all be back home

_(Be a vamp)_

We'll have the element of surprise in the clearing.

My family's skills are breaking through.

Our motivation is stronger than ever.

And with the wolves by our side there is no way we can lose!

* * *

**Next: The Cullens tell Bella _The Gospel Truth_ about Carlisle.**


	4. The Gospel Truth

**Thank you so much for your reviews ^-^**

* * *

**.:Twilight - Carlisle (you know you love him!):.**

_**Song: The Gospel Truth - Herculese** _(Type in "The Gospel Truth" in YouTube and it's the first video)

* * *

Carlisle:

Long ago in the far away place of 17th century London

There was a dark age of witch hunts, monsters, and vampire attacks

And the most significant of all these attacks…was the one that turned me.

But how could I bear to exist as a monster?

Now, that is what my story is ab-

Alice:

Will you listen to him?

He's making his story sound like some horrific tragedy.

Emmett:

Lighten up, Dad

Esme:

We'll take it from here, darling

Carlisle: 

It's all yours…

/

Edward:

Bella, look at the wall

The paintings and art

Will tell the tale of our leader

Alice:

Our leader Carlisle

Esme:

Honey, you mean Stregoni Benefici

Oooo, I remember the first time I saw him-

Edward:

His story…

Actually begins long before he found us

A few centuries ago…

Back when Carlisle was young

He was forced to take over the hunts

And everywhere inn--o--cent people

Were being accused and burned

Alice:

It was Carlisle's fate

One night he was

Bitten and changed

He tried to kill himself by

Drowning and starving, but nothing worked

_Emmett:_

_(Woo, say it sister!)_

All:

And then along came deer

Rosalie:

His teeth sunk in their neck

All: 

He drank

Emmett:

And as he quenched his thirst

All:

He found

All:

That he could live off

Animal blood instead...

As his philosophy formed

He studied medicine,

And then…

BAAMM!

Jasper:

He had found his passion

_Alice:_

_(Yeah, baby)_

Esme:

Then met the Volturi while still in his youth

But, honey, he left them really soon 'cause…

All:

They tried to change his views!

/

In the New World life was sweet,

and soon our family

would be formed!

Though, Bella, it may seem impossible

That's the Cullen truth...

* * *

**Ah, I hope I did Carlisle's story justice. lol **

**Next: Bella's tired of being _Under the Sea_; it's time for a vote.**


	5. Under The Sea

**.:New Moon - The Vote:.**

**_Song: Under The Sea ~ The Little Mermaid_**

* * *

Edward:

Bella, listen to me

The vampire world

It's dangerous

Life as a human

Is better than being eternally damned

/

You don't know what you're asking

And I will not destroy your soul

Bella:

So, what, you expect to stay with me,

as I continue to grow old?

Edward:

That's exactly what I expect

It's the only right option

Bella: 

How about you just change me?

Edward: 

That's out of the question.

Stay human, please

Bella:

But I'll be an old lady!

Edward:

Bella, it's better

Than living forever

Wanting blood constantly

Bella:

You realize one day I will die

Edward:

I won't be far behind

Bella:

Oh, that's just wrong

Take me to your home

I'm putting it to a vote

/

Bella:

You all know what I want

And you know Edward's opinion

I want to take a vote

Edward: 

Let me just remind you real quick

That there's no serious threat

Bella:

Are you forgetting the Volturi?

Edward:

The day when they come to check

Guess who we'll be hiding?

Bella:

Oh No!

That doesn't solve anything

They can still find your family

Edward:

I'll hide you away

Make sure your safe

And then I can take care of me

Emmett:

Loving the plan-

Rosalie: 

Oh no you're not!

Jasper:

Nice strategy-

Alice:

Have you forgot?

They won't allow it

They'll destroy us for it

We must avoid fighting

_Carlisle:_

_(Alice is right)_

Bella:

This is my meeting…

_The Cullens:_

_(Continue please)_

Bella:

You know why I came here

I want it to be fair

On my mortality…

_(Mortality-y-y-y)_

Edward gave you an alternative

Now it's time to get on with it

Lets get this started

Do you want me a part of

Your family?

/

Jasper:

I vote yes

Rosalie:

A 'no' for me

It's just not right, I wish someone had vote no for me

Alice:

I say yes

You're my best friend

Edward: 

You're not joining us this way

(No)

Emmett:

I vote hell yes!

So the boredom is less

Esme:

I already consider you

Part of the family

Carlisle:

I've been given no choice

turning you is what's right

So I guess you know my vote…

/

Edward:

This isn't happening!

_Bella:_

_(It's happening)_

Edward:

This can't be!

_Bella:_

_(It will be)_

Edward:

You must want something

More than anything.

And don't say me

Bella:

Aside from being part of the undead?

I want _you_ to change me instead

Edward:

Graduation is near

Give me some years

Please, Bella, please

Bella:

I'm staying a teen

End of stor-y!

Edward: 

All right, we'll see…

But if you're insisting

That I stop resisting

And turn you myself,

Hoping all ends well,

Then you must in return,

Do this first:

Marry me---!

Bella:

O_O

* * *

**That one was hard to fit to a song, so I hope you liked it :D**

**_Next: What's This? - The Nightmare Before Christmas _**


	6. What's This?

**.:Twilight - chapter titled _Phenomenon_ (aka Tyler's van incident):.**

**_Song: What's This? ~ The Nightmare Before Christmas (Fall Out Boy version) _**Yes, Fall Out Boy did a remake of this song. And, yes, that's the one I used. It's faster than the original, so it fits the scene better. Trust me! :)

* * *

Bella:

What's…this?

What's this?

How did he get here

So fast

When he was standing over there

This can't

Actually be happening

I must be dreaming

Wake up, Bella, this isn't fair!

Students:

What's this?

Bella:

What's this?

What's this?

I hit my head quite hard

But this

I'm not imagining at all

What's this?

He just stopped the car with his bare hands

He lifted up the entire van

Have I possibly gone mad?

What is this--?

Cullens:

What's this?

There's students around everywhere, all rushing to the scene

Where Edward just exposed us, I wonder what they've seen.

Bella:

There's a dent left from his shoulder

I can't believe my eyes

Yet through it all he still makes me feel so warm inside...

Oh, no

Here comes

The ambulances

Edward:

Watch out

She hit her head on the ground

Bella:

Traitor

Don't think I will forget to hear the story of what all that was about.

Edward:

Damn it!

/

Carlisle:

Who's this?

Ah, Bella

You should be fine

Bella:

I know,

This happens all the time

Edward:

No doubt

Bella:

It's so great Edward appeared miraculously

Carlisle:

Sounds like you were very lucky

Bella:

Oh great the doctor's in on it

Are they trying to cover something up?

There's something strange

Going on today

What could the Cullens be hiding?

What's going on?

/

Edward:

What have…I done?

My family will be displeased

But later, 'cause Bella wants to speak with me

I'll lie…

I'll make it seem like she is crazy

Instead of blame me

for all the weird things that she witnessed in the mayhem…

Carlisle: 

Good luck

/

Bella:

"You owe me an explanation,"

I reminded him straight out.

I needed to know the truth

And I wasn't backing down

Edward:

Despite my promise, I never

Intended to give in and share.

She asked me why I even bothered,

And I realized that I _cared_…

/

Edward:

Her scent

Bella:

His face

Edward & Bella:

It's everywhere and all, around

I've never felt this way...before

This empty place inside me has been filling up

I simply cannot get enough.

Bella:

I want him

oh, I want him

Edward:

Oh, I want her for my own

Bella:

I want to know

Edward:

Wish she could know

Edward & Bella:

What is going on around here

What is this…?

* * *

**If you were reading this along with the song and got it all on the first read without messing up, then kudos to you!**

**Next: A house full of vampire witnesses and _A Girl Worth Fighting For. _**


	7. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**.:Breaking Dawn - when the Cullen household is filled with witnesses, waiting for the Volturi:.**

**_Song: A Girl Worth Fighting For ~ Mulan_**

* * *

All:

For a long time we've been anxious for the battle

Amun:

It's pointless, really, since our presence won't matter

All:

As the snowflakes land

Our times at hand, yet we're not ready for this yet…

Garrett:

Hey!

Think of, instead, of what we're fighting for

All:

Huh?

Carlisle:

Think of what he said:

What are we fighting for…?

Esme:

I fight for an innocent soul,

who's life has just begun

Benjamin:

Defending a family worthy of peace

Zafrina:

Protecting the young ones

Stefan:

Why you all are here

we don't really care

We just want revenge

Vladimir:

Just imagine the scared looks on all of _them_

Vladimir & Stefan:

Aro. Jane. Caius. Hmmm…

/

Siobhan:

Bet you'd like for me to _will_ things to go our way

Carlisle:

If you don't mind, would you please? It would make my day

/

Emmett:

We'll need some luck…to pull this off…if we want to come out alive

Garrett:

But will you back down?

Emmett:

No way, I would rather die

/

Peter & Charlotte:

We'll fight for justice here and now

Denali's:

And we will do the same

Amun:

Ugh…have you all lost your minds?

We should…follow…Alistair…

All:

NAH!

/

Jacob:

These leeches are weird…I hate being here

But for Nessie I'll do it…

Rosalie:

He thinks we actually need him, HA!

Jacob:

...

/

Edward:

Our union here is greater than any in history

Bella:

And the time draws near, soon we'll encounter the Volturi

All:

In all our years

We've always feared

Them knocking on our doors

Garrett:

But now we have…

All:

A problem we can't ignore!

Amun:

You're willing to die?

All:

For the Cullens, yes, we are sure!

/

It's worth fighting-

_-The snowflakes start sticking to the ground like in Alice's vision-_

All:

...

* * *

**lol Your feedback is loved!**

**Next: Bella and the Cullens have to be _One Jump Ahead_ of James...**


	8. One Jump Ahead

**.:Twilight - The Hunt:.**

**_Song: One Jump Ahead ~ Aladdin _**

(Type in **'one jump ahead soundtrack'** on YouTube - it's the first vid.)

* * *

Alice:

Oh no,

I didn't see this coming

Things changed

What do we do now?

Edward:

I can't have them hunting Bella down

_Emmett:_

_(There's only three of them)_

_/_

Laurent:

We thought

We heard a game

Carlisle:

You did, but we're going home

Why don't you join us and we could talk some more.

Laurent:

Sounds good

James:

Wait, what's that?

Alice:

The wind shifted

Edward:

Aw, crap!

Laurent:

Oh, you've brought a snack…

Cullens:

She's with us

So don't attack

James:

What is this you say?

I can't have my way?

Edward:

Can't get to her no matter what you try

Victoria:

_Why?_

I don't understand their fascination

Their attachment is disturbing and not wise

Rosalie: 

I blame Edward for this entire problem

James:

Her blood smells so sweet

I must have a drink

Victoria, get ready, the game is on

/

Emmett:

No time

Here they come

Alice & Jasper:

We'll take

her far from here

Esme:

Be safe

And, Bella, do not fear

/

James: 

They think they can out smart me

But now, I have a plan

Victoria: 

These fools don't even stand a chance

/

Alice:

It can't be!

Jasper:

What do you see?

Bella:

Hello? Mom?

James:

No, it's me.

Now listen carefully

Come alone and your mom will go free

Bella: 

The airport is my cue

Because it's really huge

So it'll be there that I escape

_-cue escape music-_

_/_

_/_

Bella:

Must move faster than this

_Jasper:_

_(She's gone!)_

Bella:

Almost there, just one more block

_Edward:_

_(Damn it!)_

Bella:

Don't trip, it'll be a disaster

_Cullens:_

_(Not good!)_

James:

They're good, but I'm much better :)

_Cullens:_

_(Move fast!)_

Bella:

Here goes

This is the right place

Hope I'm not too late

Edward:

Oh, Bella, what have you done--?!

* * *

**I'm happy so many of you enjoy these songs! :) **

**Next: In Breaking Dawn, the wolves decide they have to _Kill The Beast_! -- (Beauty and the Beast) **


	9. Kill the Beast

**.:Breaking Dawn - Sam's pack about to go after the Cullens after finding out Bella's pregnant:.**

**_Song: Kill the Beast ~ Beauty and the Beast _**

(Type in _**'kill the beast'**_ in YouTube and it's the **3rd** video)

* * *

Sam:

I say we kill the beast!

Paul:

We're not safe until it's dead

Jared:

It'll come stalking through the night

Leah:

Set to murder any human for it's monstrous appetite

Quil:

It'll wreak havoc on our tribe if we let it wander free!

Sam:

So it's time to take some action wolves!

It's time---to---fol---low---me!

/

Through the mist, through the forest,

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but we can't go run and hide

Keep close, don't lose hope

When we arrive at their mansion

We'll attack the monsters lurking inside

Jared:

It's a danger to us all, we can't ignore this

Embry:

Rip it to shreds, but Bella's death we will mourn

The Pack:

We sacrifice…this human life

We're attacking tonight

It will be dead…

Good and dead!

Kill the beast!

Jacob: 

NO! We can't do this!

Paul: 

If you're not with us, you're against us.

We're your brothers!

Jacob:

Sam, listen to me!

Sam: 

We don't have time to afford your tolerance

Seth: 

This is wrong!

Sam: 

We'll rid the world of this beast. Who's with me?!

The Pack:

We're with you!

Jacob:

I refuse!

Sam:

Screw your courage to the sticking place

The Pack:

We're counting on you, Sam, to lead the way

Sam:

Here's the plan of attack

Jacob, Quil, and Embry

will take out the fighters of their clan.

Leave Edward and Rosalie, to Jared, Paul, and me

The rest get Alice, Carlisle and Esme

The Pack:

All right…we understand!

We are ready…on command!

Let's get on and here we go!

Jacob:

(That's it I can't take it, I'm breaking free of this pack!)

/

_Jacob:_

_I have to warn the Cullens. _

_This is my family, but…_

_OH, damn it, what am I going to do?!_

_Seth: _

_Don't worry. _

_We'll think of something._

_Jacob: _

_O.o_

_Seth:_

_What?…_

_/_

The Pack: 

We don't like…what we don't...

understand, in fact it scares us,

And this demon child is a mystery

But Jacob's gone, not around

Do we run, or stand our ground?

Or do we have to take him down?

Do we still kill the beast?

/

_Emmett: _

_This sucks_

_Jasper:_

_Do you think it's foolish to get her hopes up?_

_Edward: _

_It would have been better if we never had a honeymoon at all._

-Wolf howls-

_Jasper:_

_What's going on?_

_Edward:_

_Something's wrong_

_Jacob: _

_Blood--suckers!_

_Problem!_

_Edward:_

_The wolves._

_They're coming to kill Bella!_

_Emmett: _

_Warn Carlisle._

_If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them._

_We have to be!_

_Jacob: _

_Take whatever precautions you need, but when they come…they won't go easy!_

Cullens:

Defend our place

Stand together

They come looking for a battle,

so afraid of something they have never seen

Jacob:

They're my family. This is wrong

But when they come at eight strong,

Can't let the leeches stand alone…

I'll defend the beast!

* * *

**Wow. You know you're spending too much time writing Twilight versions of Disney songs when your niece puts on a Disney movie and you start singing along with a song, unintentionally using Twilight lyrics in some places instead of the actual ones. -_- I'm so embarrassed, so you better like this chapter! :P**

**Next: _Hellfire - The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ **


	10. Hellfire

**.:Twilight/Midnight Sun - Edward first smells Bella's scent:.**

**_Song: Hellfire ~ The Hunchback of Notre Dame_**

(Type in '_**hellfire**_' in YouTube, and it's the 1st vid.)

* * *

Edward: 

Years upon years

I've been working to sustain my thirst

Resisting humans is the Cullen vow.

Since I've chosen this path

I've become so much stronger than

I used to be in the past, and I've grown proud.

/

But then this new girl

Stepped right in front of me

And her delicious scent went and scorched my throat.

I smell her, I need her

Yet I know all the reasons I should spare

Her life, but I feel I've lost my self-control.

/

This fire

grows hotter

as the blood pulses beneath her skin.

This burning...desire

is forcing me…to…sin!

/

Why did she come?

Why does she exist?

Why is she messing up this half-life I'm trying to live?

/

I'll kill her now!

No, first the class…

I've never murdered innocents in the past--!

/

No, I cannot allow this!

I must suppress my demon's will

I've worked so hard to get where I am now.

I picture my father's face…

And can't succumb to this devil's appealing smell!

If I can only make it through the hour, then I'll transfer out…

/

Mrs. Cope:

"Sorry, Edward…I can't change your schedule."

Edward:

"What?"

Mrs. Cope:

"There are no other openings. I'm sorry."

Edward:

"But why, I…"

_-Bella walks in-_

"…Never mind. Thank you anyway."

I must leave here… I must leave here before I ruin everything my family's created here!

/

Hellfire

my destroyer...

Now, Edward, make your choice!

Choose the demon or

Carlisle

Will you end Bella Swan's life?

/

I have to avoid this girl…

Or she will die because of me…

/

And I don't want to be a

mo---on---ster!

* * *

**Poor Edward... :D**

**Next: Bella thinks of Edward and knows, yes, _He's a Tramp_. **

**(No, no, he's a _vamp_, Bella. Haha!...*clears throat* Moving on.)**


	11. He's A Tramp

**.:Twilight - Around the time where Bella goes 'There are three things I was absolutely posititve', and then 1) Edward = vamp, 2) *says in creepy dracula voice* Part of him wants to suck her blood, and 3) She was irrevocably in love with him.:.**

**_Song: He's A Tramp ~ Lady and the Tramp_**

(Type in '_**he's a tramp lady and the tramp**_' in YouTube, and it's the **1st** vid.)

* * *

Bella:

He's a vamp

But I love him

Makes my heart soar

When he looks this way

He's a vamp

But I adore him

And I only wish

For me he'd feel the same

/

He's a vamp

He's a monster

He's dangerous

But he's not bad

He's a vamp

And I _need_ him

Yes, I know, my obsession is pretty sad.

/

I can never tell

When he'll show up

He always seems so troubled...

I can guess it's because of me

But I wish

There was no problem

/

He's a vamp

He's a danger

More to him, than any other, my blood sings

Though he's a vamp

He's a good one

And I know that he's stronger than he thinks...

Yes, he's stronger than he thinks...

He is stronger than he thinks.

* * *

**Your reviews are wonderful. Thank you!**

**Next: In a beautiful, sunny meadow with _Beauty and the Beast_. **


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**.:Twilight - in the meadow:.**

**_Song: Beauty and the Beast (aka: Tale As Old As Time) ~ Beauty and the Beast _**

(Type in '**tale as old as time soundtrack**' on YouTube, and it's the **4th** video!)

* * *

Edward:

I can't believe my eyes

How can this be?

I stepped into the sun,

Went on a rampage breaking stuff,

Unforgivably

Yet, she's still here

Sitting beside me…

"Now do I scare you?"

Bella:

"No more than usual"

Edward:

How amazing…

/

"I could have killed you…

I thought you'd be my demise…

But the lion fell in love

With the lamb, of all people.

What a masochistic guy…"

Bella:

"What a stupid lamb

I probably should run…

But I am not afraid

In fact I've never felt this way

About anyone"

Edward:

There's something I wanted to try

So I gave it a chance

Bella:

He leaned in for a kiss

But when I pressed my lips to his

I suddenly attacked…

/

Edward:

"I'm stronger than I thought…

My love for you has brought

Self-control that I...once lacked."

* * *

**It was hard fitting that into such a little song... **

**Next: A word of advice from Jacob Black: _Never Smile at a Crocodile._ Or a vampire, for that matter. -- (Peter Pan)**


	13. Never Smile At A Crocodile

**.:New Moon - Jacob talking to Bella (obviously after he went werewolf):.**

_**Song: Never Smile At A Crocodile ~ Peter Pan**_

It's such a fun song, lol (Type** 'never smile at a crocodile' **on YouTube and it's the first vid)

* * *

Jacob:

Never admire a vampire

Bella, you can't get friendly with a vampire

Don't be taken in

By his "dazzling" grin

He's imagining sinking his teeth into your skin…

/

Never get close to a bloodsucker

They're a dangerous bunch; murderous monsters

They only think

About one thing

And that is blood

There's no restraint

Keep away

And don't pay

Attention to what the Cullens say.

They may very well be different

Feeding off animals instead of humans

But that doesn't change what they are

Not by far

You should not

Trust them

/

Yet, still…

I can't believe you knew they were vampires

I can't believe you dated one for awhile

Even worse, it was me

Who told you the stories

Which told you what they were and broke the treaty…

/

Don't waste your desire on a vampire

Look at what he did to you, your condition is dire

Played your heart

Then he left

Leaving Victoria

Wanting you dead

Clear your mind

And realize

Nothing good comes of vampires

* * *

**:)**

**Next: Don't know yet. I'm stuck on a couple, so it'll be whichever one I finish first. It will be a surprise!**


	14. Colors of the Wind

**.:Eclipse - Rosalie's story:.**

_**Song: Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas **_

(Type in '_**colors of the wind**_' on YouTube and it's the **1st** video)

* * *

Rosalie:

You think that I'm a callous witch

And I've acted so terribly,

I don't blame you for thinking so.

But still I cannot see

If being a vampire is something you dream

How can there be so much that you don't know…

You…don't…know…

/

I lived in a simpler world than you

I was eighteen and ready for it all

To start my life with a husband and have children

I'd be rich, I'd be Queen, and beautiful...

/

My parents were never happy with what they had

They praised my beauty as a gift and used it, too

I became shallow and vain, but I was happy

Unfortunately, my precious gift would be my doom…

I had attracted the richest heir in Rochester

We courted for only a couple months, then became engaged

I wish my vanity hadn't made me so blind

I was so focused on a future I never thought was slim

And you're taking things for granted the same way I did

/

I was visiting with Vera and little Henry

And I realized then what I craved most

A long life, with my own family and a man who loved me

And for once, my beauty did not come first

As I walked home thinking of the love my relationship lacked

I ran into my drunk fiancée and his friends…

They surrounded me and forced me on each other

Then left me dead

With a pain that never ends--

/

How far do you think your human dreams go?

If you stop them now, then you'll never know…

/

Because I lost everything that night with the last beat of my heart

Every hope, and wish, and dream crushed to oblivion

I kept my beauty, got my revenge, and found Emmett

But none were strong enough to free my spirit…

You want to be one of us, but still

You're not thinking of things clear--ly, so wait…

Because you're choosing a life... that no one... should... live

* * *

**I finally updated! Huzzah!**

**Next: Bella thinks, '_Why Should I Worry_' when it comes to keeping a promise to Edward in New Moon. -- (Oliver and Company)**


	15. Why Should I Worry

**.:New Moon - Bella realizes she wants to be reckless and hear Edward's voice:.**

_**Song: Why Should I Worry - Oliver and Company**_

(Type in '**why should I worry soundtrack**' and it's the **2nd** vid.)

* * *

Bella:

One minute I'm driving down the road

Then I'm pulled over gasping for air

I tried not to think of the voice I heard

But it was _his_, and it was loud and clear

Oh no, no, no, no, no

I've lost it!

Or it's my subconscious

But no, no, no, no, no

I can't forget him

So his promise is broken

/

He promised me

It would be like he never existed

But that he cannot keep

So why should I not be reckless?

Why should I stay safe?

Why can't I be stupid?

I want to again feel that sensation

and hear the concern his voice emits

/

When my adrenaline gets pumping

And danger is abound

It's then I hear the sound

Of his voice telling me to back down---

/

It feels like he loves me

It feels like he cares

It may not be true at all

Oh

But it keeps away the despair

/

So I'll be stupid

I will be reckless

The last resort of my desperation

To keep the sorrow suppressed

(I stepped out of the truck

And inspiration hit

The FOR SALE sign glowed

The motorcycles were perfect!)

/

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

Our deal was roughly defined

And now I have the perfect cure...

/

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo _(repeated all the way to Jacob's house)_

* * *

**lol **

**Next: The Cullens invite Bella to '_Be Our Guest_'. **


	16. Be Our Guest

**.:Bella meets the Cullens and vice versa:.**

_**Song: Be Our Guest ~ Beauty and the Beast**_

(Type in **'be our guest soundtrack' **on YouTube and it's the **1st** video!)

* * *

Edward:

"My lovely Bella,

It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure

That I welcome you today

And now… are you ready to go in?

Don't be scared…

As you let me proudly present: my family."

Bella:

Ho- -ly crow

Standing there

It's like Snow White in the flesh

And his movie star-like father; why, they're such a timeless pair.

Dancing to me…is Alice…who came and pulled me into her grasp

But Jasper, he kept his distance

Alice:

"You really do smell delicious."

Bella:

Embarrassing

Yes, it was

My cheeks turned a bright crimson

But something else caught my attention then

Sitting on the lifted portion

Of the floor was a gigantic

Big and bold,

Maybe old,

Piano

Bella:

"Is that yours? It's a lovely display."

Esme:

"Why, it's Edward's - you should hear him play!"

Bella:

And I stared

As he played with flair

My mouth hanging open all the way

Edward:

"This song

you inspired."

Bella:

His words made my heart soar higher

But then he said his family liked me

And I realized he might be lying

Because there were two

Missing…

Edward:

"Don't you worry about Rosalie.

She will come around

Once she's over being jealous.

Emmett thinks I'm crazy, it's true

But he has nothing against you

So what do you think?"

Bella:

"You're family's perfect

But that's a given, so I digress"

Edward:

"Ridiculous."

Bella:

"You wish."

Edward:

"If you insist..." *crooked smile*

/

Rosalie:

"Life is so unnerving

Who could've ever seen this coming?

Not even Alice could have predicted something so wrong.

What makes this human girl so damn special?

How is he 'in love' with this Bella Swan?"

Emmett:

"For decades we've been waiting

To see when Edward would start mating

We were worried, but now I must say that I'm thrilled

For although this human girl was unexpected…

Life is again exciting!"

Rosalie:

"Why has everyone gone crazy? !"

/

Esme:

"Oh, Edward

What a treat

It's so nice to finally meet

Your darling Bella. This couldn't be better

Dear, you look so happy

You've been alone

For so long

And, my son, you've been so strong."

Carlisle:

"While the rest of us had our mates

You were straying

And I've been praying

That you'd find

Someone soon"

Esme:

"Heavens sakes, you deserve love, too!"

Esme & Carlisle:

"And now, all our prayers are coming true!

Of course, there's still a lot to do

In the end it'll all pull through."

Rosalie:

"For her, or us?"

Esme & Carlisle

"Welcome, Bella!"

Rosalie:

"This is dangerous"

Esme & Carlisle:

"Have faith we must."

/

Jasper:

"I attest

She smells the best

How you resist has me impressed."

Emmett:

"I had my doubts but she fits perfectly here-"

Alice:

"But look how she's dressed!"

Edward:

What I feel

So surreal

Yet, I fear what I might steal

Her life is too precious

How can I possibly risk it…

Cullens:

Year…by…year

one by one

We've been waiting for so long!

Now it seems Edward has finally met his match!

/

Edward:

I was waiting for her to up and run

But she seems to be having fun

I'm surprised…

I feel so bright…

Cullens:

Such a delight

Please, let this end...all- -right!

* * *

**Your feedback is wonderful and appreciated :]**

**Next: Aro asks Edward, Alice, and Bella "_Are You In or Out_?"**


	17. Are You In or Out?

**.:New Moon - Aro offers Alice, Edward, and Bella a place in the Volturi:.**

**Song ~ Are You In or Out? (Aladdin 3)**

(Type in **'scar: are you in or out' **in YouTube and it's the **1st** vid)

* * *

Aro:

"There once was a time,

And this may be a surprise,

Where the vampire world was war

We came to it's aid

Taking top-spot as our place

With power and talent galore."

/

Then came my old friend

And we laughed at his plan

Though I was proud that impress him we did

But somewhere along his pursuit,

A talented coven grew,

And now I am envying him...

"I offer you/ a place/ with us,

Edward, Alice, and Bella."

Bella:

He's including me?

He must be joking

Alice:

Like hell

We would ever agree

Aro:

"You should take my advice

And join our house tonight.

Edward:

"You want us to join

But have you thought about

That we don't kill humans

And we're not changing now."

The Guard:

"You may think we're heartless,

Horrendously callous,

But it's vampire ways we protect

We know that we have to be blissfully bad

Not Carlisle with his sensitive stuff!"

/

As he strayed from the path

Of the vampire wrath

He's been getting all of the luck!

But all of his talents

Are here in front of us

And Aro sees gifts that he wants...

/

"Are you with us or not?"

Felix & Jane:

We'd rather not have Edward at all

Aro:

"Put your faith in me

You'll be happy!"

Bella:

He doesn't seem very trustworthy…

Alice: 

If we join it'll be the end!

This is a path for the condemned

Edward:

He wants to steal us away?

But I've got news for him

We've chosen our home

And it's not with them

/

Chelsea:

We can make people change where their faith is…

Demetri:

We can find them no matter where they're hiding…

Jane:

I love watching the pain on their faces…

Felix:

And dropping by as surprise company

/

_Aro:_

_"You have magnificent gifts…_

_Join me!"_

The Guard:

"Are you in or out?"

Aro:

"Tell them what it's all about."

The Guard: 

"Greed!"

Bella:

I bet they have the way

To force us to stay

Alec:

"We just don't want your talents to go to waste"

Alice:

We are not. buying. it.

We made our choice, but

How about him?

Edward:

If we choose to leave

Will he even let us out?

The Guard:

"So what's it gonna be?…"

Caius:

"Consider carefully…"

The Volturi:

"Are you in…or…out?"

* * *

**Is it just me, or are Edward's lines really dramatic in this one (if your listening to the song while your reading)? :D**

**Next: It's Eclipse, and Alice confronts Bella about having a wedding instead of running off to Vegas. Bet you can't guess what Lion King song it is!**


	18. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

**.:Eclipse - Alice confronts Bella about the wedding, then skips to where Bella actually agrees to it (though still isn't enthusiastic. Weird girl.):.**

_**Song: I Just Can't Wait To Be King ~ The Lion King**_

(Type in **'just can't wait to be king soundtrack' **in YouTube and it's the **4th** video!)

* * *

Alice:

Why do I see you getting married

In Las Vegas with us unaware?

_Bella:_

_Oh, Alice, don't do this to me, it's not really very fair_

Alice:

When I could give you an extravagant

Celebration here and more

I'll brush you up,

Design your gown,

Just think of all the décor!

_Bella:_

_Thus far a rather uninspiring thing…_

Alice:

Oh, please, let me do your wedding!

_Bella:_

_This is highly unnecessary, Alice, so just rethink!_

_/_

Alice:

I thought you said you loved me?

_Bella:_

_Now, when I said that…_

Alice:

Thought you said we were like sisters?

_Bella:_

_We are, but…_

Alice:

Are you going back on that?

_Bella:_

_Of course not, but this is…!_

Alice:

Then we'll have the wedding here!

_Bella:_

_Edward, get in here!_

Alice:

I knew you wouldn't betray me that way ^.^

_Edward:_

_Well, thanks a lot, Alice_

Alice:

Just think of Esme and Renee

/

_Bella:_

_I think it's time_

_You realize_

_That this is about me, the bride_

Alice:

Bella, I'm only doing this with you and Edward in mind

_Bella:_

_You think this is what I want, but I know without a doubt_

_A big wedding_

_A big audience_

_I could go without!_

Edward:

Don't worry, we can still sneak away…

Alice:

Oh no you don't!/ I am doing your wedding!

**-Party planning music, as Bella has allowed the wedding-**

Alice:

I'll get the invitations sent!

Esme, help with the design!

'Cause everywhere people look they'll

Think of the groom and bride!

_Bella:_

_Just. Great. -_-_

The Cullens:

After all these years it's finally happening

Nineteen-eighteen will be the perfect theme

We'll make this the wedding of the century!

Edward:

Oh, I just can't wait until we're married :]

Alice:

Oh, Bella, just you wait and see,

The Cullens:

You are going to love- - -your wedding!

Bella:

:/

* * *

**Ah, I really have to get to work on a wedding song :O**

**Next: The Cullens and Bella better _Be Prepared_ for Victoria...**


	19. Be Prepared

**.:Eclipse/The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner - Victoria, Riley, and the Newborns:.**

**Song: Be Prepared - The Lion King**

(Go to YouTube, type in **'be prepared soundtrack'**, and it's the **1st **video!) You need the soundtrack version of this song...or you have to skip the first paragraph ( or stanza - whatever you want to call it) :D

* * *

Victoria:

_(To herself:)_

I never thought newborns essential

They're crude and nearly impossible to tame

But the thought shows so much potential

If Riley... can get them... all trained...

/

_(To Riley:)_

I know all the risks involved in this.

From the Volturi it'll be hard to hide.

It's difficult, yes, but not impossible

And Edward's beloved clan must die

It's clear from your confident expression

That we'll pull through with the love we share,

But since we're talking revenge and transgressions

Of me, they have to remain unaware!

/

Riley:

Everyone get ready for the battle of Forks!

My newborn friends, I have some bad news!

A terrible danger

Is getting nearer

Newborns Bree:

And where do we feature?

Riley:

That's what I'm here to teach you.

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last we are free from their rules,

And then we'll never have to be scared.

Be prepared!

/

Newborn Kevin:

Yeah! Be prepared. We'll be prepared!… For what?

Riley:

For the death of the yellow-eyes

Newborn Roaul: 

Why? Who are they?

Riley:

You, fool. They want to kill us.

And take our blood, too.

Newborn Kristie:

No way! This is our blood!

Newborns:

Our blood, our blood! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Riley:

Listen! Don't lose focus!

Newborn Kevin:

Eh, but you said...

Riley:

Sniff this scent!

Defeat this coven, and the first who finds this girl gets her for dessert!

Newborns:

Yay!

All right!

Lets start hunting!

Lets start hunting!

/

We can't wait until we ambush this coven!

Defending our blood and ourselves.

Riley:

Just follow my instructions on how to kill them,

And I promise I'll be there to help...

The battle will soon commence,

And though I can't guarantee

That there will be no consequences...

But if you don't fight, you won't feed!

/

So prepare for the destruction of the enemy!

Victoria:

Be prepared for the Cullens' demise!

All these years of planning

Incessantly ranting

Of pride revival

Is simply why I'll

Have that clan persecuted,

Annihilated

Executed

And see that my revenge is complete.

Edward and Bella will cower in fear

When I'm there!

Riley and Newborns:

Yes, no yellow-eyed vamp will be spared

All:

Be prepared!

-Victoria laughs maniacally-

* * *

**I know, I finally updated! Unfortunately, I can't say I'm going to update soon (though I will certainly try), because I don't know what I'm going to do next. There are plenty of scenes to do and I have songs I want to use...it's just finding the right song for a scene that's the hard part :D**

**You're reviews are _looooove-lyyy_! (Yes, I sang that, in promotion of this Fan Fiction, where everybody sings.)**


	20. When Will My Life Begin

**.:Breaking Dawn - After the first night of their honeymoon, Edward refuses to make love to Bella again until she's a vampire. So this is during the time Edward is trying to tire Bella out with fun around Isle Esme in hopes that he's distracting her from any naughty thoughts.:.**

**Song: When Will My Life Begin - Tangled (A reviewer requested a Tangled song, and I was inspired.)**

(Type in **'tangled when will my life begin' **in YouTube and it's the **1st** video!)

* * *

Bella:

It's 7 A.M., another long day awaits us.

Ever since Edward refused to make love he's been keeping us busy.

Breakfast is served, I get an idea, and after he cleans up...

I lean in

But again

He keeps a safe distance from me!

Now we'll go for a hike.

Or maybe walk down the beach.

We'll sit with exotic birds and then go snorkeling.

I'll keep sending him hints, but he never agrees.

Just wondering if he will ever give in.

.

Then he makes lunch and it's big enough for Thanksgiving.

I'm so hungry that I eat it all, and then have to take a nap.

When I wake up it's off to more hiking.

Then we'll see

The sunset gleam,

And take a run

With me on his back.

And then around dinnertime, when I have time to spare

I'll throw on some lingerie, lovin' his face when he sees me standing there.

And then we'll kiss and kiss, but he'll always make it clear

That I won't get any further with him.

And I'll keep tryin' and tryin' and tryin' and tryin'

To make Edward give in.

/

But the next night...Bella shed some tears

When her dreams were better than reality's nightmare.

How could Edward cope...knowing he's hurting her so?

Thinking of all they've been through together, he gave in and let their love flow...


	21. Savages

**.:Eclipse (because I didn't know where else this could be placed) - The werewolves and vampires are just constantly at war with each other.:.**

**Song: ****Savages - Pocahontas **(The ending lyrics start to overlap in the song, so it can get confusing when trying to read it with the music for the first time. Just a warning. :D)

(Type in '**savages soundtrack**' in YouTube and it's the first two videos. It's in two parts. Or you can just type in 'savages', but if it's not the soundtrack version then ignore Pocahontas's talking in the middle.)

* * *

Edward:

What can you expect

From filthy giant canines

They're just waiting for an excuse to attack.

Carlisle:

They'll watch our every step

Until they're proven correct

Rosalie:

They're vermin as I said - the entire pack!

Cullens:

They're savages. Savages.

Emmett:

Not even fully human.

Cullens:

Animals. Cannibals.

Alice:

Driving us off their shore…

If they actually looked to see

They'd know that we're on their team

Jasper:

But they just want have a war…

Esme:

They're children. Innocent. :(

Cullens:

Simple-minded ignorance.

Now we wait for them to start the war!

/

Sam:

This is what we feared

The Cullens have returned

Now the treaty line we will have to heed.

Old Quil:

But with that in mind

What are they doing on their side?

Paul:

All they probably ever do is feed!

Quileutes:

They're savages. Savages.

A predator of humans.

Parasites. Leeches.

Leah:

Killers at the core.

Sam:

They're walking a fine line

And if they come on our land

Jacob:

We must sound the drums of war!

Quileutes:

They're going down.

If they're found.

One little slip up

Then we sound the drums of war!

_(Savages! Savages!)_

Jared:

Let's go get rid of them!

_(__Savages! Savages!)_

Carlisle:

Hope we don't have to fight them!

_(Savages! Savages!)_

Everyone:

But if it comes down to it

We will sound the drums…of…war!

.

-inspiring music-

**.**

Sam:

Will this be the day…?

_Jacob:_

_Lets go, guys._

Carlisle:

I pray this won't be the morning…

_Alice:_

_Victoria has been spotted._

Everyone:

One little mistake and it starts.

Bella:

I don't know what I can do

Still I know I've got to try.

Everyone:

We will make them pay

Bella:

Why do they have to fight?

Everyone:

If they don't heed our warning.

Bella:

Don't they know they all are great?

Everyone:

Now we test the bonds of broken trust

Bella:

One day they will see the light...

_Everyone:_

_(Defend…__For us…)_

Bella:

Just please don't let them see too late!

Everyone:

_(Savages. Savages.)_

Cullens:

Monsters!

Quileutes:

Devils!

Jacob:

We'll kill them!

_(Savages. Savages.)_

Jacob:

What are we waiting for?

Everyone:

We'll fight and defend

Until the very the end, then

We won't have to worry anymore

_Bella:_

_How…loud…are the drums of war…?_

Everyone:

Now we sound the drums of war

Savages. Savages.

Now...we...sound...the...drums...

Bella:

Is the death of all I love

something that I can't avoid?

.

.

.

* * *

**Next: Well, there's a wedding... ;)**


End file.
